The invention relates to devices for resiliently supporting loads or dampening impact loads and especially to the resilient elastomeric rings which are used in such devices.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,819,060 and 2,819,063 are typical of the many patents which relate to such devices. The rubber rings used in these devices have uniform cross-sections and are primarily designed to resiliently resist unidirectional or bidirectional loads along the center axis of the rings. Further, because the rings have a uniform symmetry, they cannot be dynamically tuned, so to speak, to absorb different lateral loads imposed, for example, on rings at different locations.
The present invention is directed to a resilient elastomeric ring which is used in a load-cushioning device useful in an automobile. The ring is provided with different size cross-sections in opposing arcuate sections of the ring to accommodate different lateral loads imposed on the device.
Briefly stated the present invention is directed to the provisions of a resilient elastomeric torus or ring and the angular relationship of the ring supporting means relative to the vertical axis on which the means are mounted in the load-cushioning device. Both of these provisions, either individually and collectively, allow for dynamic rate tuning in the three principle axes; vertical, fore and aft, and lateral.